Tels Père, Tels Fils
by Vivaly
Summary: Quinze ans après leur séparation, Elizabeth garde toujours précieusement le cœur de William tout en vivant avec son fils loin de toute Piraterie. Alors que la monotonie et un besoin d'aventure se fait ressentir, l'imprévisible Jack débarque à l'improviste pour lui proposer une tache bien particulière sur son bâtiment : Nounou du petit Mick. Mais que fait ce garçon avec Jack ?


_Bonjour,_

_ Voici ma toute nouvelle Fan-fiction, je change d'univers pour vous embarquer avec le grand Capitaine Jack Sparow ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre test, un prologue, j'attend donc de voir les réactions et si je suis bien l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes tout en découvrant si l'idée vous intéresse. J'avais envie de donner un coup de vieux à tout les personnages et suite au film trois où l'on rencontre pour la première fois le père de Jack, je me suis dit pourquoi pas s'interroger sur la génération suivante ? Alors me voici avec Tel Père, Tel Fils , pour j'espère votre plus grand plaisir !_

_Je ne prend pas en compte le film quatre car j'avais commencé à écrire ce prologue sur la trilogie soit avant sa sortie. Maintenant que tout est dit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Océan**

L'océan ondulait sous ses yeux ne réclamant qu'à être rejoint. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire un pas vers lui ? Parce qu'elle était maintenant raccroché à la terre par un lien bien plus important.

Elle se tourna pour fixer son fils d'un regard tendre et maternelle.

« William ? » Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'étira. Comme souvent il s'était endormit dans le salon en attendant que sa mère rentre du travail.

Ses yeux brun se posèrent sur Elizabeth. Elle avait toujours se regard remplit de rêve et d'amour.

« Tu as regardé longtemps l'horizon hier soir, non ? (Elle connaissait trop bien son fils) Tu sais qu'il ne peut revenir qu'une fois tout les dix ans… » Dit Elizabeth en passant une main dans les cheveux blonds du garçon.

« C'est long… Quand je pourrais le revoir, j'aurais 20 ans, maman ! 20 ans… ça me parait si loin…

- Oui. Sourit-elle. J'espère que tu ne grandira pas trop vite… »

Le garçon se leva pour venir enlacer sa mère fortement. « Je ne te quitterais jamais. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elizabeth resserra son étreinte en inspirant son odeur.

Son fils et le coffre était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle avait parfois énormément de mal à faire un lien entre sa vie d'avant avec son père gouverneur et celle d'aujourd'hui avec son fils. Ils vivaient dans un port presque vide de population dans une petite chaumière de fortune. Elle avait abandonné la piraterie pour choisir une vie plus calme pour William Junior, pour le protéger.

Mais, ils étaient entré dans une monotonie qui lui devenait insupportable. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre sans cesse. Toujours attendre que le Hollandais Volant se montre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour une visite surprise ! Pour un peu d'inattendu ! Pour de l'improvisation !

Elle s'écarta de son fils en poussant un long soupir. Quinze ans. Il avait quinze ans maintenant. Il avait bien grandit. Bien grandit sans père. Quand son mari le reverra dans cinq ans, il n'en reviendrait pas. Leur fils était un beau et grand jeune homme. Il aurait put faire un merveilleux pirate.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Si elle l'avait éloigné de tout cela c'était pour sa protection. Il ferait un travail sans danger, sans préjugé et enchainé à un seul lieu. Ce village. Au moins, il ne partira pas loin d'elle…

« Maman ? Ca va ?

- Oui… Juste des vilaines pensés »

Elle était assez égoïste de vouloir le garder à ses cotés.

Quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Rares étaient les personnes à lui rendre visite. Tout les villageois se doutaient de son passé de piraterie et chacun l'évitait. Elle avait même eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un travail pour subvenir aux besoins de leur petit ménage.

William alla ouvrit la porte et un homme sans scrupule pénétra dans la maison.

« Hé ! » Réagit son fils.

Elizabeth laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Après tout il était le roi des inattendus.

« Jack ? »

Le pirate avança jusqu'à elle de sa démarche féline. Il chavira en remarquant la présence de William.

« Hou ! Un mini Will !

- Moi, c'est William pas…

- Quoi ? » Dit Jack d'un air surprit terriblement sur-joué qui eut le mérite d'exaspérer le jeune William.

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que la visite de Jack lui ferait tant de bien. Même si c'était synonyme de problèmes, revoir un vieil ami du passé la libéré de sa monotonie. Et avec Jack rien était monotone.

« Tu l'a appelé William ? dit-il dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

- William : prénom royale, surement le même que son père. » Dit la maman d'un air moqueur.

Jack poussa un soupir, dépité. Décidément les pirates, même n'étant pas né pirate, n'ont aucune imagination en ce qui est de donner des noms, même aux enfants.

Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack et posa une main sur son épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. Son regard jusque là tendre comme-ci elle était prête à se jeter dans ses bras changea pour devenir suspicieux.

« Que venez-vous faire, ici ? »

Jack sentit la poigne de la jeune femme se raffermir comme pour le forcer à répondre maintenant qu'il était là. Il sourit.

« J'aurais besoin de toi sur mon bâtiment. »

Elizabeth leva un sourcil. Comment ? Un pirate qui avoue avoir besoin d'une femme sur un navire ? Elle éclata de rire au grand dame de Jack.

« Moi ? Le grand capitaine Sparrow me veut sur son navire ? Sans scrupule, il prendrait une femme ?

- Pas n'importe laquelle… Elizabeth Swann, Seigneur des mers de Chine, Reine de la Confrérie. »

Le visage jusque là éclatant d'Elizabeth s'assombrit.

« Tout cela c'est le passé, Jack. J'étais jeune. Je ne me sens pas apte à tout reprendre. Pas la Piraterie, pas les batailles… De plus je ne m'appelles plus Swann mais Turner. »

Le temps qu'elle dise cela Jack se promenait déjà dans le salon à toucher les babioles sur la cheminée.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai je n'ai pas été invité au mariage… »

Elizabeth se pinça la lèvre. Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant avec cette nonchalance.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour tes talents en piraterie que je te veux à mon bord… » Dit Jack en regardant en coin le jeune William qui se plaça au coté de sa mère.

« Ah bon ? »

Jack se retourna totalement face à Elizabeth et lui fit un sourire charmeur. « J'ai besoin de tes talents de mère. »

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce le regardèrent étrangement. Que voulait-il dire par « Talents de mère » ?

Jack se dirigea vers la modeste cuisine et ouvrit chaque placard, les uns après les autres. « Vois-tu… Je suis retourné, il n'y a pas longtemps sur Tortuga… Une vieille connaissance… Pour tout dire je ne l'avait pas vu depuis une dizaine d'année…

- Il n'y pas de Rhum. Annonça Will plus qu'ennuyé de le voir fouiner dans leurs placards.

Jack se retourna en faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Si on pouvait appeler ça des cheveux. Ses yeux le déshabillèrent de la tête aux pieds, encore une fois, avant que Jack ne renifle avec dédain.

« Toujours étant, je me retrouve en possession d'une crapule, d'un bleu sans importance qui ne ferra que me ralentir… »

Elizabeth et Will se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas grand chose. Jack leur fit un sourire mesquin et se tourna vers l'évier pour ouvrir le robinet. Une eau jaunâtre s'en échappa. Le pirate tira la langue dans une expression de dégoût.

« Déjà que l'eau n'est pas très attrayante, mais chez vous sa frise le cauchemar… T'es sûr que tu ne planques pas une petite bouteille de Rhum à l'insu de ta mère, petit gars ?

- Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'y a pas de Rhum. »

Elizabeth posa une main sur le torse de son fils pour le faire reculer d'un pas, l'éloignant de Jack.

« Excusez- moi, Jack, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

- J'ai soif, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre…

- Je ne parlais pas de votre comportement mais de votre histoire de crapule… »

Jack posa sur elle un regard ennuyé avant de ce diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu permets ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air insistant à Will en désignant la porte. Le garçon se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui hurler des insanités et hocha durement la tête.

Jack ouvrit en grand l'entrée dans un bruit assourdissant avant de plonger la main dans la nuit et d'en tirer une petite chose agitée. Jack tenait par le col un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui lui lançait des regards furieux en tentant de se retirer de sa poigne. Jack le poussa devant ses hôtes. Le jeune garçon perdit équilibre et se retrouva sur un genoux.

« On est courtois. Prononça amèrement le pirate. On salut convenablement une dame. »

Un grognement s'échappa du jeune garçon qui daigna enfin regarder Elizabeth. Il avait les yeux d'un vert sale, à la fois sombre de brun et éclaircit par endroit d'un jaune vif. Ses cheveux blond en bataille, tout aussi sale, étaient si gras qu'ils restaient dressés par endroit. Il avait le nez en trompette qui le faisait ressembler à poupon comblé et un air de défi qui mettait en valeur son menton fin.

« B'soir M'dame. » Maugréera-t-il.

Jack fronça les sourcils et voulut frapper le petit derrière la tête.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Elizabeth le coupant dans son élan.

- Mickael.

- Mick, c'est plus court et plus pratique. » Annonça Jack en s'éloignant dans la pièce.

Le jeune garçon se releva difficilement et dépoussiéra son pantalon.

« Il semblerait que vous possédiez un passe-temps artistique pour raccourcir les noms, Capitaine. Annonça Mickael narquoisement.»

Jack tira son épée de son fourreau et la pointa juste sous le menton du petit impertinent.

«Surveilles un peu ton langage, petit, ou c'est toi que je vais raccourcir. »

Elizabeth posa une main sur l'épée et l'abaissa lentement alors qu'elle foudroyé du regard son vieil ami.

William, quand à lui, souriait en constatant que son cœur battait plus vite et ses jambes semblaient ne plus lui appartenir. Tout son corps était tendu et il pouvait sentir une certaine excitation. Il n'avait jamais combattu et il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait apprécié une bataille. Cependant la déception était là.

Elizabeth se détendait. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pointer une arme sur un enfant. Mais, il était vrai que les pirates ou même la compagnie des indes ne faisait pas la différence. Elle se rappelait soudain pourquoi elle avait éloigné William junior de la piraterie.

Jack fit un sourire à la jeune femme pour la rassurer, il contrôlait encore ses émotions, elle n'avait rien à craindre il ne salirait pas son beau parquet.

« Jack que veux-tu que je comprenne ?

- J'ai besoin d'une nounou à plein temps pour le petit… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je le ramène à Tortuga… »

Elizabeth touchée dans son amour propre se redressa vivement, le menton droit. Une nounou ? Mais pour qui Jack la prenait ? Elle avait été fille de gouverneur ! Puis Capitaine d'un bâtiment ! Seigneur des mers de Chine ! et Reine de la confrérie ! Quand on avait conduit autant d'hommes à la bataille comme elle l'avait fait ! Quand on avait autant de prestige ! De notion de valeur ! De notion de politique et de sociale on ne s'abaissait pas au rang de gouvernante ! Elle avait bien assez d'un fils !

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, j'espère ? Car vous risquez d'être déçu Jack, je ne viendrais pas pour vous rendre service… »

Jack posa sa main sur la table de cuisine et se posa sur elle nonchalamment pour fixer Elizabeth.

« J'y gagne quoi ? »

Jack sourit. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard du pirate. Une petite lueur.

« La mer. L'océan. La liberté. L'imprévu. »

Elizabeth comprit qu'il lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : y retourner.

Le vent dans les cheveux, le soleil tapant ou la pluie battante, des paysages différents, le bruit de l'eau qui glisse sous la coque. L'agitation des matelots et leur ronflements bruyant la nuit.

C'est toujours mieux que le silence incessant d'une attente cruelle. Et Jack. Jack l'incompris. Jack l'imprévisible. Jack le stratège. Celui qui lui a amené lors de leur première rencontre l'adrénaline de la piraterie et cette soif d'aventure qui en réalité n'est jamais parti.

Jack tendit une main vers elle.

« Quittes cette prison. Choisi ton destin, Elizabeth.»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui hésité. Elle serait bien partie sur un coup de tête avant mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus seule, il n'y avait pas que son destin en jeu mais aussi celui de son fils.

« Je ne sais pas… Jack… Il y a Will et…

- On peut croiser n'importe qui en mer même ceux qui se trouvent de l'autre côté… »

Un silence se fit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Depuis que William lui avait donné son cœur à protéger, elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'éloigner de la mer, des opposants. Peut-être qu'il était temps ? Oui, c'était un fardeau, c'était son fardeau mais ce fardeau ne devait pas être une prison.

« Vous connaissez mon père ? » S'étonna le jeune William.

Jack lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Evidement. »

Le jeune William se refrogna sur lui-même et baissa le regard sur le jeune Mickael qui était maintenant assit en tailleur à torturer sa cheville pour observer la semelle de ses chaussures sous tout les angles. Jack suivit son regard et vint le prendre par le bras pour le relever.

« Tiens toi sur tes jambes ! »

Mickael secoua son épaule pour se dégager.

« Alors ? Se détourna Jack. Ais-je une chance que tu viennes à bord ? »

Elizabeth hésita encore un instant avant de décider brusquement :

« Très bien, mais j'emporte le coffre et William junior. Tu auras deux bouches à nourrir en plus. »

Jack sourit à sa victoire et attrapa de nouveau le bras du sacripant pour le trainer à l'extérieur.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre tout ça. On t'attend dehors. »

Alors qu'il claquait la porte. Elizabeth retourna rapidement dans sa chambre et tout en s'accroupissant pour attraper quelque chose sous son lit elle hurla à son fils :

« Prends des vêtements légers avec des longues manches pour te protéger du soleil ! Et un pull pour le soir ! Et de bonnes chaussures !

- Maman… La coupa Will. Je ne comprends pas… ? On abandonne tout ? »

Elizabeth attrapa son fourreau d'épée et le glissa jusqu'à elle. Elle l'admira un instant, se demandant tout de même si elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

Non, elle retrouvait tout, c'était différent mais elle comprenait que son fils avait du mal à quitter son chez soi, tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Will. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Il était si beau. Elle lui sourit avec amour et tendresse.

« En quelque sorte, mon chéri… »

Le garçon hocha lentement de la tête mais ne comprenant pas vraiment.

Elizabeth se releva et ouvrit son armoire. Elle se déshabilla et Will se détourna pour partir dans sa chambre, elle attrapa sa vieille tenue de pirate, sachant pertinemment qu'un pantalon serait bien plus pratique sur un bateau qu'une longue jupe.

Elle attacha son épée à la taille et prit le coffre qui reposait paisiblement en hauteur. Elle sentit un poids lourd sur sa poitrine, ce n'était pas le poids du coffre à proprement dit, c'était celui de la responsabilité.

Elle espérait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Inspirant un grand coup, elle rejoint son fils dans le salon et le prit par l'épaule pour lui donner courage. Ils sortirent tout deux et retrouvèrent Jack et Mickael.

Elle observa un instant sa petite maison, une simple bâtisse en bois vert qui ne tenait que sur un fil. Elle caressa un instant le dos de Will et se sentit fin prête. Oui.

« Je réfléchissait à l'instant... Pour plus de facilité… Annonça Jack nonchalamment. Comme j'appelais William : Will et qu'il était déjà junior, je ne me vois pas t'appeler William troisième du nom, il y a des limites tout de même. Mais comme je n'ai jamais appelé ton père William, il sera bien plus pratique de t'appeler Junior, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins pour les matelots… Où Willy… Oui Willy, ça sonne bien… »

Le petit Mickael sourit narquoisement.

« Décidément vous et les surnoms… »

Le Capitaine Jack Sparow grogna et donna une nouvelle tapette dans la nuque du gamin toujours souriant.

_**A suivre ...**_


End file.
